


Easter Bunny

by orphan_account



Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s freddie, 80s jim, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Boyfriends, Costumes, Crying, Easter, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Husbands, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Jimercury Week 2020, Kink, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, jimercury, top jim hutton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Freddie Mercury was just a kid, all the kids in school called him Bucky, due to his bunny-like teeth. Many years later, he decided to turn it into a good use.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624171
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> 😬 Lots of smut ahead, proceed with caution.
> 
> Again, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Day 2 of Jimercury week 2020.
> 
> If you want, leave kind comments or kudos, I live for those 💛

Prompt: Easter bunny

  
It was beautiful April morning when Freddie slowly woke up. It was an Easter morning, and Freddie already planned ahead how he is going to surprise Jim. Jim was still sleeping and loudly snoring, and Freddie giggled at the sight before him: Jim was laying on his back, his hair is messy, lips slightly parted, his lashes are flickering. God, how he loved that man! And oh boy, what a surprise he has for his husband!

  
When Freddie was just a little boy, kids bullied him for his bunny-like teeth. Everyone called him names, like Bucky. He always hated that nickname, but it was something he had to deal with. He never fixed his overbite because he was scared of dentists, and he still had those bucky teeth that he had as a boy. Well today, if he is going to be a bunny, he better be a hell of a sexy one. He bought himself a suitable easter costume: bunny ears, fluffy handcuffs, and a small soft bunny tail that he attached on the pair of a little white thong. He was adjusting the bunny tail every now and then and giving it a quick shake with his butt while checking himself in the mirror. When he was finally happy how the tail was set, he applied his eyeliner, fluffed his hair a little bit more and went to wake Jim up.

  
Jim was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of a lifetime experience he is about to have. Freddie approached him on his tip-toes and put his small hand under the duvet. He started caressing Jim's thighs up and down and shaking his bunny tail. Jim started to stir and he opened his eyes slowly adjusting his vision to a string of sunlight that beamed through the curtains. Freddie moved from Jim's thighs to caressing his cock over pajamas Jim wore. Jim blank a couple of times and then he sat shot straight breathing fast.

  
„Happy Easter, darling“, Freddie said flattering his long eyelashes at Jim and licking his lips.

  
„Happy Easter, love. What are you doing little bunny?“ Jim asked amused of what he sees.

  
„I thought you might have some big, long, carrot for me, so I came here looking for it“, Freddie said while sitting down on the side of the bed right next to Jim, stretching his body to give Jim an innocent kiss on the cheek.

  
Just when he started to move his lips lower towards his neck and an earlobe Jim took a fist-full of Freddie's black thick hair and pressed a hard kiss against his lips. Their tongues battled for domination. Jim put his other hand on the back of Freddie's neck so that he has better control of a kiss. Freddie was wiggling his little tail ever so slowly because he knew exactly what drove Jim crazy. And he was right. Jim started to lose his brakes and all he wished for is to tear all of Freddie's clothes and fuck him until Freddie see the stars, but frankly, there were not many clothes to tear. 

  
Freddie broke a kiss and started tracing his hand down Jim's chest and belly. His fluffy handcuffs tickled Jim's stomach and it excited him greatly making him shiver. Freddie then placed little kisses over the same spots where his hand was seconds before, while his hands moved to Jim's pants. He took Jim's pajamas off and slowly took Jim's cock out of his boxers. This slow rhythm was driving Jim crazy, he couldn’t control himself much longer he wanted to take instant action.

  
Freddie moved his nose quickly like a bunny couple of times before stroking Jim's already hard dick ever so gently.

  
„Did you find what you've been searching for, little bunny?“ Jim asked looking at Freddie.

  
Freddie just nodded and he started giving Jim's member licks all over his length before fully taking him in his mouth. Jim was gripping tightly the silk sheets beneath him, his eyes closed and so familiar feeling started to boil in his stomach. Freddie's tempo got faster now, and Jim could feel himself on the back of Freddie's throat. He felt how his dick was throbbing, against Freddie's tongue and throat. Freddie would suck his cheeks in while working his way up towards the tip of Jim’s dick. God, this boy knew how to put his mouth in good use!

  
„Darling, if you continue like this, I am not going to last much longer, and I want this one to last“, Jim said out of breath.

  
In one quick step, he sat up straight and took Freddie around the waist flipping him over so that he is laying on his belly. Freddie protested at first because at this point he was hungry of cock, and he wanted it now. Jim put his legs on either side of Freddie's lower body and was sitting on Freddie's thighs, admiring his husband's ass and back. He might be tiny, but his muscles were firm, his skin was glowing, and he couldn’t resist giving his ass a couple of slaps. And, oh God, that tiny waist! It was his favorite body part, he liked how it would look even smaller, almost like it will snap in half any moment when Jim would put his large hands around it. A small sigh escaped Freddie's lips when he heard a sound of skin slapping, while he was looking at Jim over his shoulder. His cheeks were blushed, and his lips were swollen from giving Jim's member appropriate attention just a couple of minutes before. Jim's heavy hand left a red hand-mark on Freddie's butt. He continued to spank his ass, giving each butt cheek equal attention, but since Jim was sitting on the back of Freddie’s thighs, Freddie couldn’t wiggle or wince an inch, and Jim like that kind of control he had. He also liked how sensitive Freddie is, reacting on every move, trying to feel as much sensation as possible.

  
Jim took Freddie's little thong and carefully pulled it down.

  
„On your knees and elbows, bunny!“, Jim commanded.

  
Freddie was happy that he can move now, Jim started to feel heavy on top of him. He spat on Freddie's hole before giving it a quick lick. He traced his tongue across Freddie's hole and then started to circle around it. He was giving his butt cheeks tight squeeze and was tracing up and down his thighs causing Freddie to shiver and let small moans. Freddie was becoming more and more impatient, wanting to feel Jim already.

  
„Now, who is slow?! Skip that already, I want you inside me“ Freddie cried out of frustration.

  
„Easy, baby, we have to prepare you first, we don’t want anything bad to happens“, Jim said to Freddie while rubbing his back soothingly.

  
Jim first inserted his tongue in a couple of quick moves, making Freddie relax. Then he inserted one lubed up a finger and started moving it in and out, before adding the second finger. He made scissors-like moves with his fingers and was moving them in and out rapidly. He carefully inserted the third finger, testing if Freddie is stretched enough, and Freddie almost came of excitement. He pushed his hips back towards Jim, trying to feel his fingers deeper inside him.

  
„Is this how you want to come? Are you going to come just from the couple of fingers?“, Jim asked Freddie.

  
„God, no! Please, I can not wait any longer!“, Freddie pleaded.

  
Jim also waited for this equally impatiently as Freddie did. He couldn’t wait to rock his hips against Freddie's, to grip him tight until all of his senses are buzzing of excitement. He straight up himself behind Freddie, and slowly entered into him, allowing Freddie to adjust to the sensation. Slowly but surely his whole length was inside of Freddie, and he started to move his hips back and forth causing tears to stream down Freddie's cheeks smudging his eyeliner. Jim held to Freddie's hips like a maniac, knowing that it will for sure leave bruises. He was in a full beast mode, completely lost in Freddie's body, sometimes he wasn’t even aware of his actions during sex. He would pull Freddie's hair or would hold his wrist pinned down on the bed, or over his head, just because he knew how Freddie liked to feel overpowered or even helpless in his arms. He was hitting Freddie's prostate so rough over and over again that Freddie wanted to explode. He was always very vocal in the bedroom, but right now his moans were uncontrollably escaping his mouth, pleading Jim not to stop.

  
„Jim, Jim, fuck Jim... I am so close... Ohhh, fuck right there“, Freddie was screaming.

  
Once he felt that Freddie will come, he deliberately pulled his dick out of him. Freddie felt like he was slapped in the face by reality.

  
„Not yet, sweetheart. You are such an eager little bunny, aren’t you? Why don’t you show me how quickly you can hop? Be a good bunny“, Jim teased.

  
Jim positioned himself comfortably resting his head on the big pillow. He was laying on his back, his legs were parted. An open invitation for Freddie to sit on top of him. Freddie crawled his way up, eager to feel Jim inside of him once more. This sex position wasn’t one of Freddie's favorites. Jim was a bulky guy, and Freddie was tiny. His inner thighs would always hurt after finishing with Jim this way. But this position also has its pros: Freddie was able to feel Jim even deeper. He made himself comfortable and started to move up and down the whole length of Jim's member. His hands were pushing down Jim's chest, he almost gave him a heart attack. He desperately needed to touch himself, but Jim moved his hands away and was holding them tightly behind Freddie's back.

  
„Paws away, bunny. Is that all you can do? C'mon, you can do so much better than that. Let me see you hop faster, baby“, Jim told him under his breath.

  
Freddie felt the familiar burning sensation building up inside him. He was a total mess at this point. His hair was messed up, eyeliner has left black tracks down his cheeks where tears were falling, his head was thrown back in extasy, lips open breathing heavily, his stomach muscles were contracting and he was gripping Jim's body tightly with his own thighs. He was jumping up and down Jim's cock as his life depends on it.

  
„Yes, that’s better. Come for me, c'mon, don’t hold it back, let me see you coming“, Jim told him.

  
Freddie came with a loud moan all over Jim's stomach, and Jim came not long after that. Jim pulled out his cock carefully, and placed Freddie on his back next to him, kissing him on the forehead and removing sweaty strands of hair from his face. Freddie was blushing severely, and Jim struggled to even out his breathing.

„Did you enjoy that?“, Freddie asked Jim biting his lips while waiting for the answer.

  
„You bet I enjoyed it, honey. I think this can easily become our own little Easter tradition, baby bunny“, Jim answered tapping lightly Freddie's nose with his finger.

  
Freddie flashed him a wide smile, this time not covering it with his hand, that Jim loved so much. He really did remind Jim of a cute fluffy bunny (more like a horny and chaotic bunny, but anyways).

**Author's Note:**

> My virgin ass doesn't know how to write smut. Sorry if this made you cringe 😬
> 
> If you have Queen-related prompts of any kind, shoot them my way on Tumblr @ninamercury 💛


End file.
